mysticonsfandomcom-20200223-history
Princess Kelpie
Princess Kelpie Truefin ' is a supporting character of ''Mysticons. She first appears in Episode Fifteen. She is voiced by '''Talia Pearl. Personal Appearance She has pale skin, a dark green fish tail in place of legs, and white hair. Personality She is a young mermaid warrior of the merpeople of the Silver Trident Order. Mermaid Abilities Mystical Weapon 'Silver Trident: '''From it she fires strong bolts of white electricity that causes great pain to whoever is zapped by it, making them fall unconscious in mere seconds or for one's hair to stand on end. Natural Abilities * '''Speed Swimming: '''Being fish-like, she is capable of swimming at great speeds. * '''Aquatic Adaption: '''Being a mermaid, she can adapt to any watery environment with ease. Appearances Season One * Clash of the Tridents (debut appearance) Season Two * The Mask * Eternal Starshine of the Mage's Mind (flashback; cameo) * Age of Dragons (final appearance; cameo) Kelpie Truefin in Printed Media Comics * Volume TBA (first appearance) * Volume * Volume * Volume * Volume * Volume Chapter Books * TBA Trivia * She is the first mermaid to appear in the show. * Since childhood, Emerald has heard stories about the mythical "Mermaid-Knights of the Silver Trident." * Her name comes from a shape-shifting water spirit. * She was the first victim to be taken over by the fragment of Necrafa's evil mask; her eyes glowing white and her voice slightly distorted. * She fears all Jellyfey, as they are mortal enemies. * As with Princess Arkayna and Zarya, her father had perished before she was born. Graphic Novels * TBA Quotes Season One * "By order of the queen, you are under arrest for tres- for trespass...you're my prisoners!" * "That's ''mine! Give back my trident!! I want my trident!" * "I am Kelpie Truefin, a knight of the Silver Trident." * "Queen Truefin, I have taken prisoners." * "Fintastic!" * "That sounds oceanic!" * "Did you hear that, Mom? They wanna help us." * "No!" I'm tired of hiding and giving stuff to that slimy monster. I just want it gone, so we can be happy." * "I'll show my mom what bravery is all about." * " For the glory of the Silver Trident!" * "Do not fear, brave warriors! It's a big, old scarddy catfish." * "Well, there is one thing you could do." Season Two * "Oh, I'm so happy to see you." * "I missed you, Mysticon Knight." * "Oh no. Jellyfey." * "Don't worry. I'll guard it real good." * "Oh, my goblin-fish!" * (possessed) ''"''Get away from my mask!" * "I'm sorry, Mommy. The mask whispered to me, made me take it." * "Jellyfey!" * "I know, Mommy. I'm just glad you're safe now." Relationships Family Queen Truefin "I'm just glad you're safe now." Kelpie loves her mother dearly, even though her overprotective attitude is a bit extreme for her. She had wanted the Kraken to gone, so she and her people could return home and go back to their lives. Wanting to show her mother what bravely was all about, she ignored her order to hide and went off to face the beast head on. Upon being taken by the Kraken at the last moment, she clung to her mom's side when Emerald Goldenbraid saved her. Allies and Friends The Mysticons Initially suspicious of their presence, she blasted them from a distance in the seaweed with her trident, assuming they were trespassers. When Zarya took her only way of defending herself away from her, she began to cry and demanded that Zarya return it to her. Her attitude later changed when she witnessed the quarter fight the Kraken, while she remained hidden per her mother's order, stating that they were "fin-tastic." Enemies The Kraken "It's a big, old scary catfish." Kelpie has long since feared him ever since she was born, as it had been a constant threat to her and her mother's lives. After fighting it half her young life, she made the choice to face it head on. Calling it a "scary catfish" had almost cost her her very life, had it not been for Emerald's brave actions. With it now trapped in its own cavern home, she no longer took it for a danger. Jellyfey "Oh no. Jellyfey." Kelpie, naturally, despises all Jellyfey as they have been sworn adversaries for many, many years, before her time. She also fears their strength, as they were created due to a mermaid having fallen prey to pure evil, which had turned her entire being into such a mindless creature. Category:Characters Category:Season 1 characters Category:Female Category:Royalty